Skylar's Adventure
by AirbournexMachinexGuns
Summary: Skylar Adams is a WWE Diva. She isn't your average diva, though. I mean, she's pretty and athletic, but she isn't the smartest tool in the shed.. Join Skylar and her friends on an interesting adventure.
1. Chicken

Description of Skylar:

Name: Skylar Hope Adams

Age: 22

Hair Color: Light Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Hometown: Las Vegas, Nevada

Ring Name: Skye Adams.

"Ugh, Skylar! You're such an idiot!" Screamed Adam (Edge).

He had told her to tell John Cena that Vince wanted to speak with him. But she had misunderstood and told John Morrison instead.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" She screamed back at him.

Tears started forming in her eyes.

"You know, you're lucky I can't stay mad at you." Adam told her gently, calming down.

He then smirked at her mischievously and poked her stomach.

Her eyes widened and she tried to make a run for it. "No!" She yelled. "Don't you dare!"

Adam caught her and started tickling her.

"NO! PLEASE STOP!" She shrieked, gasping for air. "I'M TICKLISH!"

"Well, duh! That's why I'm tickling you!"

**Meanwhile:**

John Morrison was absentmindedly walking to Vince's office. When he arrived at Vince's door and raised his hand to knock, he abruptly stopped.

_**What does Vince want from me anyway?**_ He thought. _**I hope I'm not going to be fired. That would suck.**_

He took a deep breath and knocked, expecting to be yelled at.

Jomo walked in once he heard a muffled "Come in." He was confused when he saw the surprised expression on Vince's face.

"Um.. you wanted to see me, sir?" He nervously asked his boss.

"Nope.." Vince replied.

John raised his eyebrow. "But, Skylar told me you wanted to see me."

Vince burst out laughing at this. "Ahh.. Skylar. That explains it."

Morrison thought about what Vince said for a moment.

"… You wanted the other John, didn't you?" He asked Vince, chuckling.

Vince nodded.

"Okay, then. I'll go find him." The Shaman of Sexy said, quickly walking out of the office before his boss decides to fire him.

**The Next Day**

Skylar woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She groggily got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

She switched the light switch on and blinked a couple times. Once she saw her reflection, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

This made Natalya, her roommate, jump out of bed and run to the bathroom, hoping her friend was alright.

"Skylar, are you okay?"

"NO!" was her frantic answer.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"THERE'S A BIG RED BUG STUCK TO MY FOREHEAD!"

Natalya took one look at Skylar's forehead and burst into fits of laughter.

"Come on Skye," Natalya said in between giggles, "Let's get you to the arena."

"But I can't go out looking like this!" Skylar replied, gesturing to her face.

Natalya sighed, grabbed her makeup bag and tried to cover up the zit. No such luck.

"This isn't working. Just put on a hoodie and sunglasses."

"Okay, Nat."

Natalya glared at her roommate.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Natalya asked through gritted teeth.

"Call you what? Call you maybe? Heeeey I just met you, and this is cr-"

Natalya flicked Skye on the forehead, cutting her off. "Nat! Don't call me Nat."

"Yeah, you're Nat."

"Stop calling me Nat, you moron!" Nattie groaned.

"I didn't call you Matt! I called you Nat."

"Exactly!"

"What?"

"Oh my god!"

"What's wrong?"

"You!"

"What did I do?"

"You called me Nat!"

"Well duh! That's your name, silly!"

"No it's not. I don't like to be called Nat. I told you to call me Nattie."

"Oh! Well, why didn't you just say so?"

Nattie took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Come on," She said, grabbing Skye's arm. "We don't wanna be late, now do we?"

**At The Arena**

"Hey, did you hear about Skye's zit?" Said Edge.

"What zit?" Mike asked curiously.

"Nattie told me that Skye has a zit on her forehead and she thinks it's a 'big red bug'" Edge replied, air quoting "big red bug"

"That's priceless!" Mike laughed.

"Yeah," Edge said, laughing along with Mike.

"Hey," Edge said once they calmed down, "I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Asked Mike.

"Let's prank Skylar!"

"I like where this is going." Said a smirking Chris Jericho, who overheard their conversation.

Edge, Mike, and Chris huddled together and thought of a plan.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Asked Evan, who had just entered the locker room.

"We're going to prank Skylar!" Said Mike, with a smile on his face.

"How?" Evan asked, raising an eyebrow.

As Edge was explaining the plan, Zack walked into the locker room with sunglasses on.

Mike looked at Zack and said, "Why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?"

"Woo, Woo, Woo. You know it."

"What?"

"Are you serious, bro?"

"Yes, I'm serious."

"HOESKIIIIIIIIIIII!" Zack yelled and ran around the locker room.

Mike facepalmed and shook his head.

He tuned back into Edge, Chris and Evan's conversation.

"So, are you in?" Edge asked.

"Nah," Evan said. "I'd feel guilty."

"Oh, so you're gonna chicken out, huh?" Chris asked him.

"Pretty much."

"BAK! BAK! CHICKEN!" Zack yelled in Evan's ear, making him jump.

Evan glared at Zack before storming out of the locker room.

_(A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review! ;D )_


	2. My hips don't lie

Miz and Edge were walking around the arena, chatting and waiting for Skylar to arrive.

"Hey look, bro. I think she's here." Said Miz, pointing out the window.

Sure enough, Skylar was walking out of the car with Nattie, who looked ready to explode.

"Heh, looks like Skylar is annoying the crap outta Nattie.. again." Said Edge with a chuckle.

"Uh oh..." Said Miz.

"What?"

"Looks like Skylar is hyper again. This ain't gonna be pretty.."

"What do you mean?"

"Well.. The last time she was this hyper, Melina almost murdered her."

Edge's eyes widened.

"So, they got into a fight?" He asked.

"Well.. It wasn't exactly a fight. Skylar was annoying Melina, who was in a bad mood because her boyfriend dumped her. Melina was about to attack Skylar, but thankfully, a few of the divas held her back, while I dragged Skylar to the Men's locker room."

"Oh.. But why to the Men's locker room?"

"She usually hangs out in the Men's locker room."

"Again… why?"

"Because most of the divas hate her. The only two that can stand her are AJ and Nattie. And sometimes even Nattie can't stand her."

"Wow.. I'm gone for a couple months and I miss out on all of this information." Edge chuckled.

Their conversation was interrupted when Skylar tackled Miz with a hug.

Miz grunted before falling to the ground with Skylar on top of him.

"It's nice to see you too, Skye." Miz said, struggling to breathe as Skye sat on his chest and giggled at him.

Edge laughed as he helped Skylar and Miz up.

Miz grabbed Skye and threw her over his shoulder.

"Whoa! Put me down!" She shrieked.

"Nope." he said, as he threw her to Edge, who effortlessly caught her.

Edge carried her to the Men's locker room, with Miz trailing right behind them.

Natalya rolled her eyes and walked to the diva's locker room.

"Addy! Put me down!" Skylar screamed at him.

"Nah." He replied.

When they got to the Men's locker room, he finally put her down.

He grinned at her mischievously before taking off her sunglasses and hoodie.

"OH MY GOD! THERE'S A BUG ON YOUR FOREHEAD!" Edge said overdramatically.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S HUGE!" Said Chris, playing along.

Edge smirked and said "We have a solution to your little problem."

"You're going to fix my toilet?"

"What?" Edge asked, looking at Skye as if she was crazy.

"You said you have a solution to my little problem.. Which is my clogged toilet." Skye said.

Edge opened and closed his mouth a few times, not knowing what to say.

"He meant the zit." Chris said, walking over to the two and sitting down next to Skye.

"What's a zit?"

"Oops.. I meant bug."

"You met a bug? What was his name? Was he cute? What kind of bug was he? What color? Or was the bug a girl? What was her name? Was she c-"

Edge cut her off by putting his hand on her mouth. "Shh." He said.

"What he means is we know how to get rid of the bug on your forehead." Mike told her.

Skylar's face lit up at this news.

"Really? Yay!"

"Yup. We have the perfect solution." Said Chris, with an evil glint in his eye.

"Okay, so first you have to take this banana," Edge said, handing her a banana, "And then smear it all over your face."

Skye grabbed the banana and eagerly smeared it all over her face.

"Now, you have to hop on one leg for two minutes." Said Mike, who was video taping this.

She did what he said, only to slip on the banana peel and fall flat on her face.

"...owwie!" She said, rubbing her nose.

Everyone started laughing.

Skye started crying, feeling humiliated. "Waaaaah!"

They all stopped laughing and looked at her guiltily.

"Oh my god! Skylar you're bleeding!" Mike said, pointing at her bleeding nose.

This made her cry even harder.

He grabbed a towel and wiped her face, trying to get her nose to stop bleeding.

Once her nose stopped bleeding, Mike hugged her tightly.

She hugged him back and said "Skylar got a booboo.."

He nodded and said "Yup. Skylar got a booboo."

When they let go of each other, Skylar started laughing like a maniac.

The three superstars stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Skylar, why are you laughing?" Miz asked, curiously.

She looked him in the eye with a serious look on her face and said "Hornswoggle!"

Chris, Edge and Mike gave each other questioning looks.

Skye pointed to a table behind the guys.

The three of them turned around and soon, everyone was rolling on the floor, laughing.

On the table was none other than Hornswoggle. He was shaking his little booty and singing along to a Shakira song.

"MEH HEPS DUNT LAIIIII.. " He sang, completely oblivious to the four people that were laughing their butts off at him.

Once the song was over, he noticed everyone laughing at him.

"Wuss sue fanny?" He asked

"YOU!" They all replied in unison, still laughing their heads off.

He blushed and ran out of the locker room with his cute little midget legs.


	3. Can I have chocolate?

"Mikey?" Skylar asked, batting her eye lashes.

"Hmm?" He said, taking out his headphones.

"Can I pweeeeeeez have some chocolate?" She asked, still batting her eyelashes.

"No." he said bluntly as she pouted at him. He rolled his eyes and put his headphones back in.

She then turned to Edge. "Addy?"

"Nope." He replied, not even giving her a chance to ask him anything.

"Oh, my god!" Chris gasped, still acting overdramatic.

Everyone turned to him.

"What is it, Chris?" Edge asked, with a bored expression on his face.

"Skylar's zit is gone!"

Everyone cheered except for Skylar. She looked like a lost puppy.

"What's a zit?" she asked.

Everyone just blinked at her.

"That thing that was on your forehead… it's called a zit." Said Chris.

"Oh." She said.

She then did her best puppy eyes at Evan, who had just walked into catering.

"Evy. Can I pweez have some chocolate?"

"As much as I want to say yes, I'm going to have to say no. You know what chocolate does to you.."

"Fine! I'll get it myself." She said, grumpily walking over to the vending machine.

When she put a quarter in and pushed the button, her precious Snickers bar wouldn't come out.

She pouted at the machine and kicked it hard, which was a big mistake.

"OWW! MOTHER FLIPPING FISH STICKS ON TORTILLA BUNS WITH MAYONNAISE!" She screamed.

She felt her foot start throbbing and started muttering to herself. The guys walked over to her.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Asked Edge.

"Skylar got a booboo." She said, trying not to cry.

"Aww c'mere kid." He said opening his arms, motioning for her to hug him. She ran into his arms.

"Addy! My chocolate is stuck!" She said, once they let go of each other.

"Good. We don't want you eating any chocolate." Said Mike.

She pouted at him and whined "Why nooooot?"

"Because chocolate makes you crazy." Said Chris.

She stomped her foot like a 5 year old and screamed "Ugh! You guys are so unfair! All I want is a chocolate bar!"

She then walked away and sat in a corner, on the other side of the room.

Mike walked over to her and sat next to her. She ignored him and stared at the floor.

He started reaching over to her and she knew he was going to tickle her, so she got up and ran to the women's restroom.

She sat on the floor and started doodling in a notepad she had found in her purse, along with a tiny green colored pencil.

She was trying to draw Spongebob, but was failing miserably. He looked like a deformed pickle.

She angrily sighed and threw her notepad at the wall.

Skye eventually started feeling drowsy, so she rested her head against the wall and fell asleep.

Her nap was disturbed when her phone started ringing. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the caller I.D.

It was Edge.

"What?" she asked, grumpily.

"Well hello to you, too." Edge chuckled.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

"Are you still in the bathroom?" Mike asked.

"COME ON OUT! WE MISS YOU!" Said Evan.

"No, not until you give me chocolate."

"Okay, fine! Just please come out!" Mike said into the phone.

"Yay!" She squealed before hanging up.

She got up and said "OW!" when she felt her back crack.

Sleeping on the floor of a dirty restroom was a bad idea.

"Here ya go." Said Chris as he handed Skylar a Snickers' chocolate bar.

"Finally!" She said.

When she took the first bite, her eyes widened and she ate the rest of the chocolate bar in one big gulp.

After that, she ran around her group of friends saying "I WANT MORE! I WANT MORE! I WANT MORE!" repeatedly until she was engulfed in a bear hug by Edge

"Calm the f.. truck down." He said to her.

"Yeah, missy! Calm down!" Said Chris, pointing a finger at her.

Skye bit his finger and giggled as she heard him curse under his breath.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed at Edge and tried to wiggle out of his arms, but it was no use because he was way too strong for her.

"Not until you apologize to Chris."

"Who is Paul Chris?"

He rolled his eyes and said "I'm not going to let go until you say sorry for biting Chris."

She just blinked at him.

"Well? Are you going to apologize or not?"

"There's a monster behind you.." She whispered, trembling with fear.

Edge turned around and saw that Kane was standing behind him.

"Um.. Hi there." Edge said to the Big Red Machine, who stared blankly at him.

He then let go of Skylar before staring back at Kane, trying to intimidate the monster.

Kane shook his head and laughed that creepy monster laugh of his.

He looked around at the group of friends and smirked as his eyes landed on Skylar.

He picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and ran away, as she pounded on his back and screamed for help.

_**Why do I always end up being carried on someone's shoulder?**_ She wondered to herself.

Edge, Chris, Miz and Evan just stood there, silently staring after Kane and Skylar. They didn't know what to do.

After a few seconds of silence, Mike finally spoke up and said "Guys! What are we waiting for? Our friend needs us! We need to save her!"

That seemed to snap them out of their shocked state as they ran after the crazy monster.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	4. Dolly

"Guys, I'm so worried! Why did he kidnap her? Is he going to hurt her? What if he does hurt her? What do we do? How are we going to get her back?" Mike rambled as he paced back and forth.

He was freaking out. Skylar is his best friend and he did not want anything bad to happen to her.

"Calm down, man. She'll be fine. We will find her sooner or later." Said Chris, trying to calm his friend down.

"CALM DOWN? YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN? HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN? MY BEST FRIEND HAS JUST BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A PSYCHO AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?" Snapped Mike, grinding his teeth and clenching his fists.

"Let's go look for her." Evan said, trying to get Mike to calm down.

Edge and Chris nodded at Evan. Mike shrugged, still trying to calm down.

The four of them walked out of the locker room and started looking all over the arena for their unique friend.

**Meanwhile:**

"Where are you taking me?" Skylar asked Kane.

"I'm taking you to my locker room." Kane replied.

"Why? Are you going to hurt me?" Skylar asked nervously.

"No, of course not. You're my dolly. I would never hurt you."

"Dolly?" Skyler wondered out loud. Kane had put her down, but he kept a firm grip on her arm to keep her from running away.

When they made it to the locker room, Kane walked over to his locker.

He opened it and took a pair of handcuffs and a hairbrush. Skylar looked at the handcuffs curiously.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing.." Kane said.

"Can I have some chocolate?" Skylar asked, forgetting about the handcuffs.

"Not now."

"Kay."

Kane started brushing her hair.

"Your hair is so soft.." he whispered, admiring her beautiful brown hair.

"Thank you.. So is yours. Oh, wait a second.. You're bald."

"You're my beautiful dolly, don't ever leave me." Said Kane, ignoring her comment.

Skylar just shrugged at him and wondered what her friends were doing.

"I once had a doll named Lita, she was mean though. She left me." Kane said sadly.

"I need to use the bathroom.." Said Skylar, not really paying attention to what Kane was saying.

Kane stopped brushing her hair and pointed to the bathroom.

Skylar got up and ran to the bathroom, still obviously hyper because of the chocolate.

"GOTTA PEE! GOTTA PEE! GOTTA PEE!" she chanted, until she finished doing her business.

She flushed the toilet and washed her hands.

She then ran out of the bathroom, accidentally bumping into Kane's chest and falling on her butt.

"Ouch! My butt!" she said rubbing her butt after Kane helped her up.

"Are you okay, Jenny?"

"Huh? Who is Jenny?"

"You are Jenny!"

"But my name isn't Jenny." Skylar said with a confused look on her face.

"Yes, it is!"

"NUH UH!" Skylar said shaking her head no.

"YUH HUH!" Kane said nodding his head.

"NOPE!" Skylar yelled.

Kane growled at her, grabbed her arm and handcuffed her to a towel rack.

Skylar screamed and said, "NO! LET ME GO! I HAVE A FAMILY! I NEED TO FEED MY CHOCOLATE BUNNIES! SOMEONE, HELP ME! HELP!"

Her friends, who were still looking for her, had heard this.

"Skylar? Are you in there?" Asked Mike, knocking on the door.

"Y.." She was cut off when Kane taped her mouth shut.

Skylar tried to scream but her screams were muffled.

"Shh.. be quiet. I don't want them to take you from me. I love you, my beautiful dolly.. You'll never leave me. Never! I won't let them take you!" Kane said with a crazed look on his face.

Skylar started crying, wanting to go home to her chocolate bunnies.

Then the door suddenly burst open.

"Immnmmnmmmnm" Skylar mumbled, trying to speak.

"How did you open the door? It was locked!" Kane was shocked.

"We found a spare key under the welcome mat.." Said Evan.

"Let her go!" Mike yelled, clenching his fists.

"NO! SHE'S MY DOLLY!" Kane screamed, hugging Skylar, who was still crying and mumbling.

"Dolly?" Asked Edge, standing in front of Mike to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

"Yes! My dolly!" Kane said.

Everyone (except Kane, Mike, and Skye) started laughing. Who would've thought Kane played with dolls?

"Kane.. Listen to me. Skylar is not a dolly. She is a human being." Said Chris.

"NO! SHE'S MY DOLLY! SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!" Screamed Kane, not wanting them to take his precious human-doll.

"Please, Kane. Let her go. She's a human. Not a doll." Said Edge.

"NEVER!"

"I have an idea!" Said Edge.

"Uh oh.." Chris said.

"Yay! Another one of your "Aweeeeeeeeeeeesoooooommmmeeeeeee" ideas." Mike said sarcastically.

Edge just rolled his eyes and said "I'm serious. It's a great plan."

They huddled together and went over the plan.

"Are you serious? This is a terrible plan, it'll never work!" Said Mike.

"Yes it will!" Edge replied confidently.

Chris rolled his eyes and turned to Kane. "Fine, Kane. You can keep her."

Skylar's eyes widened as she stared at her four friends. "Emmnmenmm! Bmmmummmnnm?" She mumbled.

Mike walked over to Skylar and yanked the tape off her mouth.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww!" Skylar winced. "Mikey! That freaking hurt!"

Mike smiled at her sheepishly. "Oops, sorry."

Skylar looked up at Kane and grinned. "Sleepover!"

Kane jumped up and down, clapping his hands. "Yay! We'll eat popcorn and watch movies and brush each others' hair and paint our nails and give each other makeovers and maybe make out a little and—"

"No! No sleepover!" Mike cut Kane off.

Skylar pouted at him, "Why not?"

"Because—"

"Because Mike has a crush!" Chris yelled, smirking at Mike.

"What? No, I don't!" Mike said, blushing.

"MIKE AND KANE SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sang Skylar.

Mike and Chris raised their eyebrows at Skylar.

"Whatever," muttered Mike, before walking out of the locker room.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DON'T LEEEEEEEEAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Skylar screamed once she realized that all four of her friends were leaving.

"Sorry, Skye. There's nothing we can do about this.." Edge said, motioning to her handcuffed wrist.

"Yay! I get to keep my dolly!" Squealed Kane as he jumped up and down, clapping his hands.


End file.
